forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamonds
Diamonds are the "premium" currency of the game that can be bought with real money and can be spent on most aspects of the game. For example players can buy premium buildings, forge points, expansions, missing blueprints, goods etc. Players can receive diamonds in game through some quests, buildings, Guild Expeditions rewards and conquering certain provinces, however those occurrences are fairly rare. In the 2013 Summer Event there were a chance of winning diamonds at the wheel of fortune. In the 2013, 2014, 2015 and 2016 Winter Events had a 250 diamond package as a daily price in a single day of the event. Diamonds are shared between worlds on a same account. If a player that has a city in two or more different worlds earns diamonds in one of them then those diamonds can be spent on the other worlds. This has led some players to build additional cities that focus on building Wishing Wells to get diamonds. Those cities are sometime referred to as diamond farms. The purpose is to use those diamonds to benefit the main city of the player. Diamonds are not shared between different regions but only worlds that are in the same region (e.g. DE, US, EN,...). How to get The first and most obvious way to get diamonds is to spend real money. The cost depends on the region and the package. Buying larger packages give more diamonds per every unit of currency spent. However there are various ways to gain diamonds without spending real money. Guild Expeditions Guild Expeditions is one of the main sources of diamonds for a lot of players. At the first three stages of the guild expedition players are able to gain diamonds as a reward from every fourth chest. There is a chance of 5-25% of receiving 10 to 100 diamonds. The chance and the amount grows as the difficulty increases. In level 4 there are four chest that each have 50% chance for 25 or 50 diamonds and two chests that may have a 50% chance for 50 or 100 diamonds. Quests Some Story Quests and side quests have a certain amount of diamonds as rewards. Some recurring quests, event quests, story quests, and side quests have a random reward which can be diamonds. The chance is around 1%. However players can earn diamonds only once per each different quest. That means when a player receives diamonds for completing a recurring quest then the very same quest does not have a chance for diamonds when it is completed the second time. Special buildings Some of the special buildings have a chance of rewarding diamonds. The Wishing Well, the Little Wishing Well and the Fountain of Youth can be collected every 24 hours and have a chance of rewarding 50 diamonds. The Hedge Maze can be collected every 12 hours and also has a chance of for 50 diamonds. For each of those buildings the probability for diamonds is around 1% with each collection. The level 8 Crow's Nest can be collected every 24 hours and has a 5 % chance of rewarding 25 diamonds. Great Buildings The Château Frontenac increases the rewards gained from completing quests by a certain percentage. At level 10 the Château Frontenac increases the rewards by additional 150%. This Great Building is a good way to increase the diamond rewards from the quests. The Seed Vault gives the player a chance of getting random resources when aiding another player. There is around 1% chance that the resource is diamonds. The Blue Galaxy gives players a chance for doubling resources when collecting from other buildings. For this to produce diamonds it is necessary to collect previously mentioned special buildings. However players must keep in mind that the chance for getting diamonds from those special buildings is very low and the Blue Galaxy does not guarantee double collection even when the diamonds are collected. The Himeji Castle gives the player a chance of getting different rewards after successful battles. There is around 1 % chance that the reward is 50 diamonds. Provinces Some of the provinces give diamonds when conquered. Incidents Rare incidents have a small chance of rewarding 5 diamonds. Inviting friends Players receive diamonds when they invite other people to play the game. To do that players much share their invitation link. Note that the invited player must use that link to register an account and must play in the same world as the one who invited. Players can delete invited players from the friends list and still receive diamonds. For each new player the one who invited is rewarded diamonds when the new player reaches certain ages. The rewards are following: * 50 diamonds when reaching the Iron Age. * 100 diamonds when reaching the Early Middle Ages. * 250 diamonds when reaching the Late Middle Ages. * 750 diamonds when reaching the Progressive Era. * 1000 diamonds when reaching the Contemporary Era. Uses Diamonds can be spent on a variety of different things, for example: *Purchasing expansions for the city. The number of available expansions is finite and some of them can only be bought with diamonds without other means of getting those. The total number of expansions that can be bought with diamonds increases by two for every age the player has researched. The price for every expansion is listed in the here. *Purchasing blueprints for 200 diamonds each. This might be better idea than the 2:1 trade-in because players know what they are going to get. Players are unable to buy a duplicate copy of a blueprint. This might be useful if the player is just looking for one last blueprint. *Purchasing special buildings, resources or items from limited time offers which usually last 24 hours or less. Those offers occur a once in a while. *Purchasing special resources in some of the events to advance further and gain more rewards from the event. *Earlier events have had daily prices during the event that were available to be purchased the next day with diamonds. *Purchasing premium buildings in each age. These buildings are far superior to other buildings of that age. Premium buildings also do not require a technology to unlock them, they become available once the player reaches a certain age. *Finish building construction instantly. The cost depends on the building time. *Purchasing attempts in the Guild Expeditions. *Unlocking additional slots in military buildings. Depending on the age and the building, this varies between 30 to 300 diamonds. *Training military units instantly, for 50 diamonds. Generally this is not efficient use of diamonds, but there are exceptions like Rogues, Champions, and Military Drummers which take longer than 4 hours to train. *Healing and reviving units. This costs 4 diamonds per hit point. Dead units can only be revived immediately after the battle they died in. Reviving units may be a good idea if the unit is not attached to a building. *Scout a province immediately. Players can not pay diamonds to scout a province that could not be scouted otherwise. This costs 50 diamonds. *Missing goods and cultural goods for unlocking technologies, building Great Buildings, negotiating provinces or unlocking advancements in the Cultural Settlements can be substituted at a price of 5 diamonds per missing good. Goods from all ages cost the same. *Purchasing forge points at the price of 50 diamonds each. Unless the player really needs forge points desperately, like to go up an entire rank in a great building construction before someone else does, this is not worth diamonds. *Paying for the coins or supplies requirement of a technology. Players then do not have to pay coins or supplies to unlock the technology. This costs 60 diamonds each. Category:Resources